


On The Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Hockey, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Binary Albert DaSilva, also im manifesting bc i want a gf who plays hockey, okay so im Canadian and i love hockey, pls stop reading the tags this is embarrassing, so this is just a comfort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albert plays hockey, these are a few moments Race has shared with them through it.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i have no clue what the everloving fuck i was doing with this fic and thats okay. theres no real plot its just a mishmash of scenes

If there’s one thing Albert loves more than Dancing and their Boyfriend.

It’s Hockey.

It’s been a presence in their life since they were a toddler and it’s one they grown to love more and more each year. They were practically raised on skates and they wouldn't change that for anything. Plus with being in both skating and dance they were able to adapt into skating so they always seemed to have the upper hand on their teammates. 

Plus the skills they got from the game helped them apply skills to the real world so that was also a bonus. 

Sure there was the fair share of injuries but that came with any sport they played. 

Plus there was the benefit of Race acting extra caring over them which was always nice. While there was days where it benefited more than 

When they first got together Race knew nothing about the game other than there was 3 periods and sometimes an overtime.

One year in he was still clueless as before.

Nevertheless Race enjoyed every minute he spent watching Albert play, just something about seeing how engrossed Albert got in the game and the spirit filled him with pure unadulterated joy.

* * *

It had been a rough start when they first started dating and the fact of it almost drove them apart. Albert was always away for practices or games and there were days where Race couldn't stand for them to be apart for that long. 

_"Why don't you just come with me?" Albert exclaimed one day as they stopped into front of Race's locker._

_"You want me to do what?" Race replied putting away his calculus textbook._

_Albert shut Races locker and grabbed both his hands. "Come watch my game, you can meet my teammates and stay in the hotel with me at the tournament."_

_"Albert DaSilva as I live and breathe, 2 months into our relationship and your already asking me to sleep with you." Race gasped dramatically before Albert pushed them away flustered._

_"That's not what I meant and you know it."_

_They both only smiled and let out a laugh that filled the empty hallways. "Will you do it though?" Albert asked again._

_"I'd love too."_

After that event, most days that Albert had practice in the afternoon Race would chill out in the stands and watch them practice. Most days he'd be joined by Blink's (the other co captain beside Albert) boyfriend Mush. They'd both usually pass the time by doing homework, talking and watching the drills. Eventually they had migrated to the bench and half a year into them dating Race had become the teams unofficial cheerleader/water boy.

_"It's hard work but someones gotta do it." Race quipped as he passed Albert their water bottle._

_Albert shook their head before giving Race a kiss the forehead. "And your killing it babe."_

_"DaSliva get back on the ice right now or i'm making you do laps." Blink yelled from down the ice. Albert quickly flipped him off and gave one last kiss to Race before throwing on their helmet and going back to practice._

_"So." Mush asked as Race sat down._

_"So what?"_

_Mush rolled his eyes. "So has Albert asked you yet?"_

_"Mush dude. I have no clue what your talking about."_

_"Has Albert asked you out to the banquet yet? Because Blink asked me today and he over heard Albert talking about it so I was trying to figure out when were all gonna go suit shopping." Mush said not taking his focus off the passing drills._

_Race paused. "The what?"_

_"The teams banquet, it's this big event that happens near the beginning of the brackets. Oh god I just spoiled the surprise." Mush sighed. "I thought you knew already oh boy I'm gonna stop talking now." Mush said before looking away from Race._

_Race hadn't really know what he was talking about but decided it was best to leave Albert to tell him about it themselves._

_Surprisingly though it was only right after practice had been when Albert explained the whole event and asked buy giving him a ice cream cake with the question printed out in frosting._

_The whole event was truly interesting to say the least._

_Most of it was filled with a lot of speeches and scholarships but they still found a way to enjoy the evening. All in all Race was glad that he was brought along and Albert was just happy he'd taken so much interest in it for their sake._

* * *

They've entered their first set of pre-bracket games when Race finally accepts to wearing Albert's hockey jacket.

"Baby you're gonna freeze without a jacket just go get mine." Albert stated as they took a drink from their water bottle. 

"Are you really sure?" Race reaffirmed getting a nod from Albert. "Okay fine, I love you. You know that right."

"I love you too, now go get my stuff." Albert said with a smile as Race began to run into the locker rooms.

It's when Race is gone grabbing Albert's jacket and toque is when something detrimental happened.

So far in the time of them dating he's sat through Albert's many minor injuries but for the first time ever Race knows that Albert isn't just going to walk it off.

One moment Albert's warming up for the game full passion and ambition ready to win, then the next time Race is back from the locker rooms Albert's suddenly lying in the middle in the middle of the ice with the refs and coach surrounding them. From what Race can barely see their helmet and stick are discarded half way across the ice and their calling for the team doctor.

Race felt a pit in his stomach as he approached the bench to see Mush leaning in closer to listen to what they were saying. 

"Mush what the fuck is going on." Race said as they watched the crowd around Albert grow even bigger. "They've gotta stop crowding Albie, their gonna get too overwhelmed with that many people around." 

Mush set his hands on Race's shoulders. "I don't think that's the biggest concern right now Racer." 

They both exchanged a look that neither could place an emotion on. As they simply watched Albert they were obvious to the fact of Blink showing up in front of them. "Albert's going to the ER." Was the first word spoken to them. "They fell during a drill and bashed their head on the ice, their unconscious so they're taking them in for some MRI's." Blink set a hand on Race's shoulder. "I already said you'd ride in the ambulance with them and me and Mush will take their stuff home after the game.

Race didn't even say a word before he took off running to the exit doors. He was already met by Albert's coaches carrying their body out so they could easily meet the ambulance. There wasn't much of an exchange of words between them, most of it was just the explanation from their coach to the paramedics of what happened and that Race was aloud to board with them.

Race had texted his family and Albert's to let them know what was up and was met with a response from Medda and one from Al’s oldest sister saying saying she’d be on shift when they arrived at the hospital so she’d meet them there. 

It was odd sight to see them so silent, Race just couldn’t help but feel like this was all one big prank and they were going to wake up within minutes and start talking his ear off.

Though they knew it wouldn't be like that.

It wasn't to much longer when they were sitting in the waiting room as Albert was getting scans. Amber had already came by early to talk to him and he'd already gotten the call from Mush that Al's stuff was at home. 

Eventually he decided to take a page out of Albert's book and tried to focus on something other than the pressing matters at hand. He pulled out his phone and started to scroll through their tagged videos on Instagram. Most of them where filled with photos of his friends or one of him and Albert. 

Finally he got the video that had been taken about 5 months into their relationship. It was of the day they ended practice earlier Albert, Blink and Mush ended up dragging him onto the ice and tried to teach him how to skate. It was mostly filled with Race clinging onto Albert's side, Blink laughing on the side lines while Mush tried to explain the steps.

It's still one of his favorite memories they've shared together.

As they rewatched the clips over and over again it was easy to forget his panic, especially with having Albert's jacket around them made them feel closer to them while they were apart.

It was about an hour later when he was finally approached in the waiting room by Albert's oldest sister.

"How are they?" Race asked as Amber walked over.

"You know Al, their alright they just have to take it easy for the next week. They asked to see you, so if you want to-" Race didn't even hesitate to leave Amber in the dust and ran to Albert's room.

As they entered the room they were greeted to Albert's dorky smile and to the lights dimmed out. 

"Nice jacket where'd you get it?" Albert quipped much to Races displeasure. 

"You scared the shit out of me." Race replied taking a seat next to their bed. 

"I know but it's just part of the course." They shrugged. "I'm still sorry though."

Race grasped their free hand and held it tightly. "I love you even though your and idiot."

"Love you too Race."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was on the basis of i just love hockey so yeah :D  
> so hit up my twittet @NEWSBIANS and my friend Riles @JCSHBURRAGE bcs its dedicated to them


End file.
